


Intrigued

by CreativeReading



Series: Blackfrost-Natasha/Loki [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreativeReading/pseuds/CreativeReading
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghost/Living Person AU- Tumblr fic prompt - 'Dead' Loki visits Natasha. Set after Avengers, but before AOU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intrigued

"So, you're a ghost?" Natasha asked, rubbing her temples to stave off her upcoming headache as she stared at the apparition in front of her, transparent and wavering.

"Not quite . . ." Loki admitted.

Loki was dead. Thor had confirmed it. Privately, the rest of the Avengers had celebrated it. Tony had invited everyone over to the Tower (save Thor) and they had drunk enough to put down a charging elephant.

But the next night, in her apartment, she saw him.

Flickering, opaque.

But definitely Loki, clad in his typical gold and green leather outfit, towering over her, his arms clasped behind his back.

"What do you mean . . . not quite? You're either dead or you're not." She crossed her arms and gritted her teeth in frustration.

Loki gave her a knowing grin. "'There are more things in heaven and earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy'."

"Shakespeare?" she asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"One of the few Midgardians with the capacity to write properly," he shrugged.

"So. What is this then? Some sort of astral projection? A hologram?"

"Magic." He gave her a haughty grin.

Natasha snorted. Technology, she understood. But this illusion mumbo-jumbo was more than she could take. She decided to cut to the chase. "So, you're not dead. Thor was wrong."

"The Loki from before is dead. I have no more desire to seek revenge against Thor or anyone else." His grin broadened. "And you needn't worry about me attempting to take over Midgard. I'm quite happy ruling the realm I've secured."

"Which realm?" Natasha's eyes narrowed.

He paced around her like a predator sizing up his next meal, about to pounce. "You're a clever girl. You'll work it out."

Natasha racked her brain and then her eyes widened. "Asgard. It's you on the throne. Not Odin."

He laughed. "Got it in one. You really are far superior to your companions. What a bunch of dullards."

"What if I tell Thor?" she countered.

"I doubt he'd believe you. And, I control the only means of transport to or from Asgard. I'm hardly concerned about him."

"Why are you here? What do you want?"

"I have everything I have ever desired. The throne. No longer living in Thor's shadow."

"You're bored," she realized. "There's nothing to strive for anymore."

"And that's where you come in. You have been the only creature I've met in hundreds of years who's actually given me a proper challenge."

Natasha shook her head. "I'm not here to play games with you."

Loki gave her a Cheshire cat grin. "Oh no, my dear. I'm here to play with you. Cat and mouse. Tell me you're not intrigued."

"Not in the least," she replied, with more conviction than she really felt.

"You will be," he promised. "I shall see you again. Soon."

He winked out of existence and the room felt empty without his presence. Natasha shook her head and took out her phone. She'd call Thor and tell him everything.

But after a moment, she pocketed her phone without making the call.

Maybe, she was just a tiny bit intrigued.

 


End file.
